The Lodger
by harrys-girl-4-life
Summary: "I want you, okay? I want you so badly that just sitting here talking to you, just looking at you is turning me on. I want you so badly that you're all I can think about, all I can focus on, I can't sleep, no matter how hard I try, and it's all because of you. I want you more than I've ever wanted anyone, and I if I can't have you, I really do think I'm going to explode." ONESHOT


**From DMTN: I'm sorry for sort of barging my way into an A/N, but I would just like to apologise for the late upload. There was an issue with the summary and I wasn't quite sure what to do with it, but hopefully it's adequate the way I posted it :) If you've never read any of harrys-girl's other stories, please do, they're fantastic! **

* * *

**Thanks a million to the fantabulous Day Met the Night for helping me out and posting things for me! I literally wouldn't be able to do it without her!**

**This story was a request from davros fan. Enjoy!**

**harrys-girl-4-life**

* * *

"What the hell is that?" A shirtless Draco mumbled, squinting at the stove. He ran a hand through his already bed-rumpled hair and rubbed his eyes sleepily. Last night had been yet another night of next to no sleep, and Draco was beginning to wonder how much more he could take before he died of exhaustion.

"They're called pancakes, Draco," a skinny, mousy, towel-clad boy replied, indicating the flat, circular objects that were sizzling on the stove.

"Are they good?" the blonde asked warily.

Colin's brown eyes gave him one of his famous 'just shut up and eat what I tell you' looks, the thick black frames of his rectangular glasses making him appear even more bookish than usual.

"Breakfast of champions. Sit."

Draco obeyed, dropping into one of the kitchen chairs and eyeing Colin's thin frame almost hungrily once his back was turned.

"After all," Colin said, with a bitter tone to his voice that somehow made Draco's stomach flop. "We can't _all_be the youngest seeker in a century."

Draco just grunted noncommittally as Colin set his breakfast down in front of him, then plopped down in the chair across from him to tuck into his own food.

"These aren't very exciting," Draco said casually after his first bite.

"Of course they're not, you didn't put any syrup on them," the brown haired boy replied, his tone lightening. "Here."

Draco watched as Colin grabbed a bottle of syrup and poured some of it on his pancakes, then reached across the table to pour some on Draco's. Draco thought that Colin's eyes lingered a bit longer than usual as they passed over his defined abs, but then, it could have just been his wild imagination.

"Thanks," Draco said, cutting off a syrupy bite and shoving it in his mouth. "Merlin's beard, these are good! But...they're sweet..."

Colin smiled indulgently at him across the table, like a mother would with her small child.

"I know that as your Lodger, it's my job to live here and make sure you eat right, exercise hard, and do all the right things to be ready for your first Quidditch match of the season, but I thought you deserved a treat, for once. You've been doing fantastically over the last six weeks, that much is glaringly obvious," Colin gestured to Draco's ridiculously toned arms, chest, and abs, then licked his lips as something flashed through his eyes for a brief moment, then continued. "I decided to take a break from health food just this once and have something, well, a bit tastier."

"Well, you definitely succeeded, these are brilliant," Draco said around a mouthful of the sweet, syrup-covered food.

"Thanks," Colin said, flashing him a grin before tucking in to his own food once again, the fingers of his left hand tapping hyperactively against the table while he ate with his other hand.

That was one of the first things that Draco had to force himself to get used to after Colin became his Lodger. The seventeen year old boy had the most hyperactive hands of anyone Draco had ever met or seen before. They could never stop moving, or Colin would surely go mad.

"Delicious," Draco said when he had finished his breakfast. "I'm sure I'll pay for it later, though."

"You've got that right," Colin agreed. "I plan to kick your arse."

"Don't you always?"

"Yes. But that doesn't make it any less fun," Colin replied with a cheeky grin.

Draco groaned; he knew full well that Colin had a sadistic side in him. He loved working Draco out till he thought he would drop, especially after a meal that wasn't exactly training appropriate.

"For you, maybe," Draco said, shaking his head. "I have a feeling that you'll enjoy it far more than I will."

"Oh, I know I will," Colin replied, his eyes dragging across Draco's chest once more. This time, Draco was sure he hadn't imagined it, it had been too obvious.

"Right. I suppose you'd better get going then, mate" Draco said, standing up and stretching like a cat. "You have a lot of errands to run if you expect to be ready to train in a couple of hours."

"Mate? I'm probably the only person in the world who has ever been called mate by Draco Malfoy," Colin said, rising and gathering dishes.

"Yeah, well, you're the only person who actually gets me, and has no reason to judge me. I use people for money, you get money from papers for taking pictures of people. People who don't want their pictures taken because they're doing things they shouldn't be. We both hate Harry Potter, and we both have no parents. Mine because they're locked up in Azkaban, yours because they were killed in the war. We're a couple of messed up blokes, but we get along for a reason," Draco said seriously, putting his plate in the sink.

"I s'pose you have a point. You usually do. Especially when it comes to Potter," Colin spat, his normally sweet voice bitter. He had taken to referring to Harry Potter as just 'Potter' not long after he had started spending more time with Draco.

"I always have a point," the blonde replied.

"Arrogant bastard," Colin said, shaking his head and barely concealing a smile.

"You wouldn't have me any other way."

"You got that right," Colin muttered, then headed up the stairs, just to return moments later, fully dressed and shoving his wallet in his back pocket. "I'm heading out, then. I'll see you in the training room later."

Draco nodded, putting away the dishes he had just washed.

"Anything you need me to pick up for you? I'm going to Diagon Alley."

"No, I'm good, thanks," Draco replied.

"Alright. See you at one. Don't be late," Colin ordered, then left immediately.

Draco chuckled and leaned back against the countertop, thinking back to how he and Colin had met.

It had been Draco's sixth year, Colin's fifth. Draco had just joined the Death Eaters, and he was proud to have done so. He was not scared, like so many thought, quite the contrary. He willingly joined the Death Eaters, believing them to be the superior force.

Colin, on the other hand, had still been a young, innocent Gryffindor. A thin, sweet boy who had loved Harry Potter to distraction, and had poured out his soul, offered his heart, but had been harshly rejected.

He had dashed past Draco into the sixth floor boy's lavatory, not even seeing him as he tore through the room, skidded into a stall, and began sobbing his heart out. Draco had simply ignored him and gone about his business, but Potter, always trying to play the hero, had followed the sounds of crying. He had falsely assumed, however, that the sobs had been Draco's, and had been given a rude awakening when Draco shouted at him and tried to curse him.

Draco, of course, had been hit by the Sectumsempra, Harry's answering curse, and had begun bleeding profusely. Harry fled, and Colin darted out of his stall when he saw the flash of light and heard the cry of agony that escaped Draco's lips. The young Gryffindor watched in horror as Draco writhed in pain on the floor, bright red puddles of blood blossoming around him.

"Don't just stand there and gape at me, you Mudblood! Help me!" Draco gasped, arrogance visible in his cold eyes.

"No," Colin replied.

"No?" Draco said, completely shocked. No one ever told him no. "What do you mean, no?"

"I mean no!"

"Aren't you supposed to be a Gryffindor? Doesn't that mean that you're supposed to _help_people?"

"I will help you, if you ask instead of demanding. Say, please help me, Colin."

Draco, stubborn as he was, tried to resist, but the pain was quickly becoming too much, and he was losing far too much blood.

"Please...help me, Colin," he finally groaned, hardly able to get the words out from being so consumed by pain.

Colin obliged, and brought him to the hospital wing as quickly as possible. He left just as quickly, and Draco had thought that he had seen the last of him.

He had been wrong, though, because the next day Colin had shown up next to his bed with a book on Quidditch strategies and a bowl of apples.

"Thought you might be looking for something to do," he had muttered, looking down at his feet.

"I suppose," Draco had replied gruffly, then stared surprisedly at the apples. "How did you know that apples are my favorite fruit?"

"They are? I...I didn't," the nervous boy stammered. "I just brought them because they're my favorite fruit."

The two boys stared at each other for a moment, startled to find such common ground in two so seemingly opposite people.

"Thanks," Draco finally muttered awkwardly, looking down at the book in his hands. "Look, if you ever need anything, just ask. A Malfoy never forgets his debts, and you... well, you saved my life. So my debt is pretty damn huge."

"Don't worry about it," Colin replied softly. "It's not a big deal."

"Yeah, it is."

After that, the boys were friendly. They weren't quite friends, but they had each other's backs, so to speak. Especially after feeling so betrayed by Harry, Colin naturally gravitated toward Draco. Then, about a year after the final battle, Draco had discovered that Colin was to be his Lodger, to prepare him for the biggest Quidditch match of his life. If he won, fame and fortune would be eternally his, and the Malfoy name would be restored from the shambles it was currently in.

So Colin moved into Malfoy Manor with him, and they quickly went from allies to friends. Like Draco had just told Colin, they were probably the only people in the world who could actually understand each other. It was not something either of them were going to take for granted.

Only a couple of weeks after Colin moved in, however, the dreams had started. Dreams that Draco was horrified with himself for having, but he just couldn't get out of his head. They had started out so innocently, just a couple of friends playing Quidditch together, but they had quickly escalated into feverish snogging and other displays of mindless passion.

And so the tension began to build. The more built Draco became, the more hungrily Colin would look at him. And the more intense Draco's dreams became, the more he would find himself staring lustfully at his Lodger.

When Draco had first realized that he liked Colin, that he wanted him, he had been nothing short of horrified. He had tried desperately to fight it, but had found that he simply couldn't. He was powerless when it came to Colin; He wanted him more and more with each passing day, despite his best efforts to the contrary.

He found that he wanted nothing more than to carry out a few of his dreams, rip the clothes right off of the skinny boy, and fuck him into the mattress.

Unfortunately, Draco couldn't be sure that Colin felt the same way. He could hope, certainly, and the looks seemed to be a good indicator, but he couldn't be sure.

He had gotten himself into quite a dilemma, so he had called an emergency meeting with his two best friends, Blaise and Pansy today, knowing full well that Colin would be out.

A sudden knock at the door reminded him that it was later than he had thought and his friends were already here. With a shake of his head, hoping to clear his thoughts, Draco crossed the room in a few long strides and opened the door.

"Draco!" Pansy exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck. "How are you, dear?"

Draco smirked, Pansy had always been very fond of the use of pet names.

"I'm alright, Pansy, you?" He answered, opening the door a bit wider to let Blaise in.

"Just fabulous!" The dark-haired girl replied, beaming. "Theo plans to take me to Paris this weekend."

"Yes, and she didn't shut up about it the whole way up to the door. And it's a very long way from your gate to your door, Draco," Blaise said, teasing Pansy good-naturedly.

"You still can't be bothered to get dressed properly, I see," Pansy remarked, gesturing to his sleep pants and overall shirtless-ness. "Well, at least that Lodger of yours is doing a good job of it. What's his name, again?"

"Colin," Draco answered evenly. "Colin Creevey."

"The scrawny Gryffindor who was nearly arrested for selling photographs to the media?" Blaise asked.

"That's the one, yeah."

"Well, then. At least he can be useful for something," Pansy said, again indicating his bare chest.

"Yes, well, that's why I asked you to come over. Won't you step into the study?" Draco asked politely, leading the way for his friends and gesturing them to seats.

"We figured something was troubling you. What is it?" Pansy asked, crossing her legs daintily and regarding him with a look of concern.

"Well, it's about Colin," Draco began awkwardly.

"What about him? Did the little Mudblood do something wrong?" Blaise asked brusquely.

"Don't call him that. I'd be dead if it weren't for him and you know that," Draco said sternly.

"We know, dear, we know," Pansy said, leaning forward in her chair to pat Draco's arm soothingly. "What's the problem, then?"

"Well... You see... I've been having these dreams..." Draco began, suddenly wondering if he was doing the right thing, telling his friends and asking for their advice.

"What kind of dreams?" Blaise asked his interest piqued.

"Dreams... Dreams that I really shouldn't be having," Draco answered vaguely.

"Like what? Out with it, then!"

"Dreams about Colin... That I really shouldn't be having. But I am having them, and I can't seem to stop them, and I don't think to even _want_to stop them anymore!" Draco said in a rush, deciding to buck it up and tell his friends what was troubling.

"Draco, dear, you must be more clear. Are these...sexual dreams, the dreams you're having?" Pansy asked, her features composed, but in a very practiced manner.

Draco nodded, his pale cheeks flushing pink as he stared down at his hands in his lap.

"Look, I really can't tell you about it. I really can't. I'll just have to show you if you want to know," Draco said, his resolve clear from his tone of voice.

Blaise and Pansy exchanged a brief glance, then nodded. Draco breathed slightly easier at that, then gestured for his friends to follow him over to the Malfoy family Pensive. He quickly selected the dream that he was willing to show his friends, the dream that caused him to realize that he liked Colin, and pressed the tip of his wand to his temple. The silvery white strand of his memory clung to the tip of his wand before being gingerly deposited and swirled about in the basin.

"Go on, then," he said, pocketing his wand and indicating the basin. Without further ado, all three friends took a deep breath and submerged their faces in the Pensive, immediately plunging into Draco's dream.

They found themselves in what appeared to be very much like the Prefect's bathroom at Hogwarts, only the room was much more lavish, and the swimming pool sized bath contained a very relaxed Draco. His vanity was evidenced by the numerous wrinkle-preventing oils that his young skin was laved in, but he seemed to be perfectly peaceful. They heard the sound of a door opening, and turned to see Colin walking toward the bath, wrapped in only a thin white towel.

"Oh, gods. I'm sorry, I didn't realize anyone was in here," the brown-haired boy said, looking as though he was about to run away, his face bright red with embarrassment.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'm not bothered," Draco said, his deep voice carrying easily across the water of the bath.

"I'll just... go, then," Colin said awkwardly, then turned and began to walk toward the door.

"You needn't," Draco said, obviously startling the skinny boy.

"I...what?"

"You don't need to go, if you don't want to. There's plenty of room in here for two," Draco said, his eyes openly roaming Colin's body.

"I'm not so sure that I should..."

"Oh, don't worry so much. Come on, then. The water's splendid."

Colin stood, halfway to the door, thoughtfully considering Draco's offer.

"I'd much prefer it if you stayed," Draco said softly, his voice persuasive.

After a moment's consideration, Colin nodded, then walked up to the edge of the bath. Slowly, he peeled off his towel and lowered himself into the water, Draco eyeing him hungrily all the while.

"You can sit closer to me, you know. I plan to talk to you, but not by shouting across the bath," Draco said, giving him an expectant look. Colin quickly moved to sit beside him, not close enough that they weren't actually touching, but close enough that Draco could touch him if he chose.

"Well, then, this is rather enjoyable, wouldn't you say?" Draco asked brazenly. Colin nodded again, still looking very nervous.

"Do you know what would make it even more enjoyable?"

Colin shook his head.

"This," Draco said, sliding over close to Colin, then cupping his face and pressing their lips together.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Colin asked, turning bright red again, once Draco had pulled away.

"That was a kiss, of course. I mean, I know your parents were Muggles, but surely you know what a kiss is?"

"Don't be daft, of course I know what a kiss is. What I meant was, why?"

"Why did I kiss you?"

Colin nodded.

"Because I bloody well wanted to! And besides, you wanted me to kiss you."

"What? I did not! Why would you say that?"

"Because you kept looking at my lips. It was rather obvious, Colin."

"That doesn't mean you can just..."

"I can do whatever the hell I want, and you can't tell me that you didn't want it too, now can you?"

Colin was silent.

"Tell me I was wrong. Tell me you didn't want it," Draco pushed.

"I can't," Colin finally said, refusing to look Draco in the eye.

"Thank Merlin," Draco said, immediately cupping Colin's face in both of his hand and kissing him hard, enjoying the thrill of delight that ran through him when he felt Colin's lips begin to move in earnest against his. He pulled away briefly, hands still cupping Colin's face, and looked him straight in the eye. "I've wanted to do that for so long," he admitted.

"Don't stop now, you prat," Colin said quickly, his hands hanging limply at his sides.

Draco, though normally one to argue, couldn't bring himself to do so, and instead crushed their lips together once more. He took his hands from Colin's face and wrapped one arm around his neck and one around his back, pulling him close as the kiss quickly grew more passionate. Draco dragged his tongue across Colin's bottom lip and, after a moment's hesitation, he obliged, parting his lips and allowing Draco to plunder his mouth with his tongue. Draco could feel his arousal building as he pulled Colin still closer, a thrill of pleasure running through him when he felt a pair of arms wrap tightly around him and a thin body press willingly against him.

A soft groan came from somewhere, neither boy seemed to know where, they were both lost in the pleasure of simply being pressed against each other. Soft hands began making their way down Draco's chest, and his breath caught in his chest in anticipation. He nipped at Colin's bottom lip, only causing the boy to kiss him back even harder, and somehow urging his thin fingers toward their destination between Draco's thighs.

All of a sudden, however, it all disappeared, and there was Draco, waking up in his bed. He was covered in sweat and hard as a rock, and terribly angry with himself for having such a dream. Then, just as suddenly, the three friends found themselves back on the floor of the study. With a heavy sigh, Draco dropped into his chair and rubbed his eyes wearily.

"Are you insane?" Blaise asked loudly, staring at him incredulously.

"Insane? Really? I like a man, therefore I'm insane?" Draco shot back, glaring at his friend.

"I don't care whether you like men or women, Draco! But seriously, Colin? Your Lodger? Of all the men in the world, Colin Creevey? The_Mudblood_?" Blaise continued on, pacing about the room and gesturing madly with his hands.

"Don't talk about him like that!" Draco thundered, jumping up from his chair.

"Both of you, shut up, now!" Pansy ordered. "Or I will hex you both!"

Both boys immediately shut their mouths, knowing that Pansy's hexes were something to be feared indeed.

"Draco, was this the first dream you had?" She asked, surprisingly calm as she gently pushed him back into his chair.

Draco nodded in reply, not trusting himself not to shout at anyone else.

"I never even knew you liked men," she mused, tapping her finger against her jaw.

"Yeah, well, you know now. And I showed you that memory because it was the...least offensive, shall we say, of all of the dreams. They only got worse from there," Draco said, his cheeks flushing pink again.

"Well then, you must do something about it!" She said matter-of-factly.

"What?" Draco and Blaise said in unison, twin expressions of surprise on their faces.

"You have to tell him, or show him, or do something!" Pansy said, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I...I do?" Draco stammered, for once in his life completely floored.

"You do," she replied firmly. "If you feel strongly enough about him to be having dreams like that about him, not to mention actually asking our advice and yelling at poor Blaise, then you need to do something about it."

Draco just gaped at her, unable to believe his own ears.

"Now," Pansy continued, "we are going to leave, so you can think. I'm sure you'll figure things out in the end. You always do." She smiled fondly at him before swooping down on him and kissing his cheek. "Goodbye, Draco."

"Bye," he said dazedly, still surprised that she had taken the news so well.

"Bye," Blaise offered lamely, then left quickly.

Draco shook his head violently, then glanced up at the clock on the mantelpiece.

Nearly time to meet Colin, he realized, surprisingly nervous about what he would do the next time he saw the mousy boy. Still, it wouldn't do to be late, so he had better get his arse in gear if he didn't want Colin to kick it that much harder.

* * *

"Move it, Draco!" Colin shouted, pushing Draco toward the Muggle treadmill.

Draco groaned and jumped on the treadmill that was no doubt set to ten miles per hour or something absurd like that. His muscles were screaming and he had sweat pouring off his body, but he was in the best shape of his life for a reason.

"FASTER, RICH BOY, FASTER!" Colin screamed, flicking his wand at the Muggle contraption and speeding it up more. "Work for it! You don't get handed things on a silver platter, not on my watch!"

Even as exhausted as Draco was feeling, his stomach managed to give a feeble jolt when Colin screamed at him to go faster.

How desperately he wished to hear those words under different circumstances.

"Enough!" Colin shouted, clicking the button on the stopwatch he wore around his neck. While he could have used a tempus charm, Colin preferred Muggle equipment and insisted on using it, even down to his stopwatch.

"Grab some water and hit the weights!" Colin ordered loudly. Obviously, breakfast table Colin and workout room Colin were two very different people. "You don't get to rest, you spoiled prat! You have to work!"

Draco groaned and began praying to Merlin, Cerces, and any other deity or otherwise powerful being he could think of.

His request wasn't extravagant, he just wanted this workout to be over.

_Quickly._

* * *

"Oh, stop your whining," Colin said, shooting Draco a pointed look when he groaned and flopped down on the expensive leather couch.

"But I'm sore," Draco said, purposely being as whiny as humanly possible. And he was a Malfoy, so that meant he could be extremely whiny.

"Which you are after every workout, which affirms that I'm doing my job correctly, as if the fact that you look bloody fantastic isn't proof enough for anyone."

Draco faltered, his snarky reply dissipated by Colin's remark about how he looked 'bloody fantastic'.

"Don't look at me like that," Colin said with a backwards glance. "You know you do, because I'm an amazing trainer, and you're not going to deny it. Bloody prat, isn't he, Loki?"

Draco rolled his eyes as Colin began carrying on a one-sided conversation with his pet snake, not caring a bit that all it did was hiss back at him.

"Would you stop talking to that bloody thing? I mean, he's cool and all, but he can't understand you, nor can he reply in a language you'll understand," Draco said from the couch.

"Of course, because we can't all be Parselmouths like the bleeding Boy-Who-Fucking-Lived, now can we? Your boss would know all about that, now wouldn't he, Malfoy? Damn shame he's dead," Colin shot back.

"Don't get pissy with me," Draco said flatly, annoyed by the use of his surname and the Voldemort reference. "Now turn the damned telly on and shut the hell up."

"Yes, sir," Colin said sarcastically, flipping the Muggle television on and tossing Draco the remote at him. One of the first Muggle things that Draco had fallen in love with had been televisions, and he had immediately gone out and bought the best one on the market. Then, he and Colin had magically altered it to broadcast Quidditch games, and they were set for life. It had been difficult, certainly, but so worth it. "And I'm sorry for getting cross with you, it wasn't fair of me."

"Bloody well wasn't," Draco muttered, flipping to the Quidditch station, then catching sight of Colin's face. "I mean... It's alright, I forgive you?"

"Like hell you do. But I'll get over it, mate, at least you tried."

"Right."

The pair sat in relative silence for a while, only making occasional comments on the game the score and the like, gradually getting closer and closer together. They hadn't even noticed until their knees bumped together as they celebrated a score from their team, and they both blushed, but refused to move. In fact, Colin seemed to forget about it quickly, but Draco was now completely distracted.

It was suddenly as though he was on fire. Now that they were close enough to touch, Colin's hyperactive hands were all over him, fingers dancing over his knees and across the veins in his hands, never stopping or slowing their unconscious movements. With every touch of his hands, though, Draco's resolve faded just a little bit more. He was a live wire, sizzling and about to spark, biting the inside of his cheek as he fought with everything he had to retain control.

No matter what he was trying to do, however, there was no denying what he wanted. He was using every ounce of willpower he had to resist taking Colin right there, on the overly expensive sofa, in front of the magically modified telly.

"Yes!" Colin shouted, grabbing Draco's thigh firmly in his excitement, and thankfully drowning out the blonde's gasp. "They won!"

"Yay!" He tried halfheartedly, his thigh searing hot beneath Colin's hand. While he was far from being a innocent virgin, no one had ever had this kind of effect on him before.

"Bloody hell, yes!" Colin shouted again, then jumped up from his seat. "I'm going to the loo," he announced, then disappeared up the stairs.

"Gideon!" Draco called as soon as Colin was out of earshot, grabbing for paper and a pen, another Muggle convenience that he was quite fond of.

_Pansy,  
__I can't keep living this this! I'm going to kill myself if this goes on any longer. What the hell should I do!  
__Draco_

His note hastily scribbled and tied to Gideon's leg, he demanded the attention of his owl once more.

"Take this to Pansy, and make sure she answers it at once! It's urgent. And when you come back, bring the reply up to my bedroom, not down here, alright?"

The owl hooted at him softly, nipped at his finger playfully, then took off out the open window.

No sooner had Gideon left than Colin returned, and Draco immediately busied himself by staring up at a large oil painting of Hogwarts on the opposite wall.

"Do you ever miss it?" Colin asked softly.

"Miss what?" Draco asked, confused.

"Hogwarts, you dolt, you're staring right at it."

"Oh. So I am."

Colin looked at him curiously, but pressed on.

"Do you ever miss it? Do you ever wish you could go back?"

Draco though for a moment, then shook his head.

"No, I reckon I don't. Hogwarts was never the happiest of places, for me."

"Me either," Colin said, settling back into the couch cushions. "I was always happier at home, with my parents and Dennis."

"How is Dennis?"

"Doing alright, last I heard. Still limping around, but the healers say that there's nothing they can do to fix that. Almost got his leg ripped clean off in the last battle, he did. Poor chap," Colin said sadly, pushing his glasses up his nose and shaking his head. "Luckily it could be saved, he just has the limp."

"I never wanted a brother," Draco said, earning himself another classic Colin look of disapproval. "Don't get me wrong, I'm sure your brother is fine, but I never wanted a brother. There would have been too much competition, who was better looking, who got more attention, who got better grades, who got all the girls, or who won the most Quidditch games... And the poor bloke would have been devastated when I beat him in all of them. So it's better that I never had a brother."

"Arrogant prat," Colin muttered, but Draco ignored him.

"A sister, on the other hand, a sister would have been lovely to have. There's so much less competition there, but she could yell at me when my clothes were mismatched and I could scare off any boyfriends I didn't like. I think I would have loved having a sister. But then, I have no siblings at all, so it's not like it matters."

"It was nice having my brother with me at Hogwarts, though." Colin said. "Comforting, for both of us, I think."

"There was never comfort for me at Hogwarts," Draco said. "First year and there's Harry fucking Potter, rejecting my offer of friendship and hurting the feelings that I didn't think I had, and from that point on I hated him. I hated him and his friends, the way they paraded around like the owned the whole damn school, breaking hundreds of rules but never getting more than a detention or some points deducted. That's why I was so eager to help Umbridge in fifth year," he said, glancing over at his captive audience. "I really wanted to see Potter get caught and sufficiently punished, for once, but of course I failed. He still got away with everything and kept on strutting about the castle, talking about how he was the bloody Boy-Who-Lived and lording it over everyone. No matter what I did, I could never live up to him, all because of what happened to him before he could even talk. He always made me feel so inferior, that's why I hate him."

He broke off his speech and turned away, surprised at himself for sharing so much. Colin just looked up at the painting and started talking almost absently.

"Hogwarts was alright until third year, I guess that would have been your fourth. The Triwizard tournament came and Cedric Diggory was killed. I never really knew him, but still, he was killed for no reason. And Harry... Harry was my hero, but he just stood by and let Cedric get killed? I never understood it, though I loved him anyway," Colin paused, rolling his eyes at the face Draco made. "Yes, Draco, I loved him. I spent all my spare time with him, taking pictures and talking about Quidditch. I learned how to train Quidditch players just so I could spend most of my time with him, training for matches. It wasn't until fifth year, your sixth, when I finally told him how I felt... Which was the biggest mistake of my life. Really, it was. I poured out my heart, offered him everything, and he was just so harsh. He told me that I was a stupid little boy and to grow up and get my head out of the damn clouds. He would never love me, not because I was also a boy, but because he really just couldn't stand me. I was crushed, I ran off crying, and next thing I know, he's shouting at you and there's a flash of light and all this_blood_..."

Draco stared at Colin in genuine concern, the boy looked like he might be physically ill.

"But then you helped me," Draco offered softly.

"I did. Though I made you ask politely first," Colin said with a laugh.

"What matters is that you saved my life," Draco said firmly.

"I suppose." Colin didn't sound very convinced, but he carried on anyway. "Gods, I'm knackered."

"You're knackered? I'm the one who had to do your bloody workout!"

"I'm still knackered. I think I'm going to head up to bed. We have a big day tomorrow."

"Yeah, you have a point. I have to kick Potter's arse at Quidditch tomorrow."

"Damn right, you do. Between making you feel inferior your whole life and breaking my heart, I'd say he needs the shit beaten out of him a couple of times."

"I can't say I disagree," Draco said with a sad little smile, standing up and stretching.

"Oh, bugger it. Come here, you," Colin said, rising and stretching out his arms. "At least I know there's one person in the world who understands me."

Draco stepped forward and suddenly Colin's arms were around him, squeezing him tightly. Draco returned the unexpected, but welcome hug in kind, taking the opportunity to turn his head slightly and smell Colin's hair.

"Night, mate," the bespectacled boy said quietly before pulling away and walking up the stairs.

"G'night, Colin," Draco said, flipping off the telly, then following Colin's path up the stairs. The blonde entered his room, looking around at himself at every possible angle, always reflected in at least one of the hundreds of mirrors that he had packed into his spacious room. No one who had ever seen his room ever doubted Draco's vanity, not for a moment.

A soft hoot came from near the window. Draco turned to see Gideon perched on his desk chair, a note tied neatly to his leg.

"Let's have it, then," Draco said, and owl obediently held out his leg. "Thank you, Gideon."

A soft hoot and a flutter of wings later, Draco was unrolling his note as quickly as possible.  
_  
__Draco,  
__You silly boy. Just follow your heart. You'll never be happy if you don't, and I can barely handle being around you when you're happy, let alone when you're miserable!__Don't be daft. Follow your heart.  
__~Pansy_

Draco shook his head. His best friend was infuriating, but honest to a fault. As right as she was, though, Draco couldn't convince himself that it was a good idea to just... walk into Colin's room and demand his affection. That wouldn't do at all, but he did really need to do something.

"A plan to be formed at another time," he said to the room at large.

After all, he was knackered. He hadn't been kidding, he was exhausted. And he had a big day tomorrow.

With that in mind, Draco stripped down to his expensive, silk boxers and clambered into his enormous bed. He knew that he should be nervous, what with the largest Quidditch match of his life coming up, but he couldn't bring himself to be nervous when all he could think of was Colin. In fact, it was almost as though he could still feel Colin's arms around him as he drifted off to sleep.

_"Good flying, Draco! Try the other maneuver!" Colin called up from the muddy pitch.__Draco obliged, performing the next tricky Quidditch maneuver they had practiced with ease.__"How was that?" The blonde asked, flying up and hovering in front of his Lodger.__"Excellent. We'll beat Potter for sure!"__"Naturally. Am I done yet? I'm tired of sitting on this broomstick."__"One more lap, and then I suppose, you whiny git."__Draco let out a breath of relief and took off, careening around the pitch like a madman as he tried to finish his lap as quickly as possible. When he got back to where Colin was, he hurtled toward the ground and barely pulled up in time to avoid crashing. He skidded to a stop in front of the mousy boy, managing to completely douse him in mud at the same time.__"Draco! Look what you did!" Colin exclaimed, staring down at the mud that covered the front of his robes.__"It's just mud, Colin, calm down," Draco said, smirking down at the boy.__"Just mud? I'll show you just mud!" Colin immediately kicked almost an entire face full of mud at Draco, laughing uproariously when it splattered all over his pale cheek.__"Hey!" Draco shouted at him, then tackled him to the extremely muddy ground. The two boys rolled around in the mud for a while, until they were well and truly covered in the thick substance. Draco only avoided getting a mouthful of mud by flipping Colin over onto his back and pinning him there.__Both boys froze, staring into each others eyes, Draco hovering over Colin's body, holding him in the mud. Their lips met suddenly, with neither boy really knowing who kissed whom, but they didn't care. They began snogging roughly, rolling around in the mud as before, but this time it was not at all playful. Hands were clutching at hair, robes, or anything they could get their hands on as they tried to press themselves as closely together as possible.__Draco pulled away and stood, dragging Colin up with him.__"You need a shower," he hissed in Colin's ear, causing the smaller boy to shudder.__Moments later, they were in the locker room, ripping at each others clothes in their haste to remove them. They stumbled into the steaming shower, their hands roaming each other greedily, lips and tongues once again clashing together as the mud was slowly rinsed away.__Draco nipped at Colin's bottom lip, pressing him against the shower wall. He was hard as a rock, as was Colin, and he couldn't take another moment of not being touched. He braced his hands against the wall, on either side of Colin's head, and ground their lengths together. Both boys moaned in pleasure, and Colin pushed his hips forward, sliding their cocks together again. They both picked up their own rhythm that was not at all in sync, but still more delectable than either could have imagined.__The shower was teeming with the moans, groans, and gasps of the two boys as they began to pick up speed, their hips moving together erratically. Colin's arms snaked around Draco's neck, his hands twisting into the bright blonde hair as he brought his lips down on Draco's jaw. He nipped at a spot behind his ear, drawing a groan from Draco's lips, then continued sucking and biting at every part of Draco's neck that he could reach.__"Shit," Draco gasped, a sudden jolt of pleasure running through him when Colin sucked on the sweet spot on his neck. He was dangerously close already, and when Colin bit down on the same spot, it was all he could do not to lose his load right then.__"Draco," Colin moaned, his hands tightening their grip in his hair. "I... I can't..."__"Me either," Draco said through gritted teeth, understanding why Colin was unable to finish his sentence. He thrust his hips as roughly as possible against Colin's, desperate to fall over the edge that he'd been hovering on for so long.__"Oh gods," Colin gasped, his head falling forward onto Draco's shoulder. A muffled cry came from his lips as his hands gripped Draco's hair almost painfully, his body tensing up as he splattered Draco in his cum.__Draco was right behind him, a sharp cry escaping his lips as he succumbed to the pleasure and came hard, his seed spilling across their cocks and the shower floor.__"Good Lord," Colin gasped. "That was bloody brilliant."__  
_  
Draco's eyes shot open, his heart dropping to his stomach as he realized that it had just been another dream.

"Damn," he panted. His bed was destroyed, pillows and blankets strewn about, and the one remaining sheet that he still had over him was being tented by his raging hard on. Angrily, he kicked off the sheet and slammed his fists down on the bed. He was so frustrated, mentally and sexually, from weeks of these dreams and lack of sleep that he wanted to rip someone's throat out, fuck Colin's brains out, and just go back to sleep, all at the same time.

After a moment, Draco sighed and snaked his hand into his boxers, wrapping it around his length and stroking himself steadily. He hoped that if he could get a quick release, maybe it would help to reduce the burning desire enough that he could get some sleep.

He tried to focus on the pleasant feeling of his hand around his cock, but he couldn't shut his brain off. All he could think about was how Colin was just in the next room, how easy it would be to just go to him and tell him how he felt. If he at least got it off of his chest then maybe he could sleep. Better yet, maybe Colin would feel the same way and Draco would finally get the release he so desperately needed.

With a groan of frustration, Draco pumped his hand faster, hoping to force himself closer to climax. He ultimately failed, however, when after a few moments his arm was tired, his mind was still racing, and he was no closer than he had been before.

"Dammit!" He growled, pulling his hand out of his boxers and again slamming his fists into his mattress. "Fuck this!"

His mind was made up. He was going to Colin, and he was going now. After dragging himself out of his bed, Draco marched out of his room and right up to Colin's door, pausing only to take a deep breath before pushing it open. What he saw then, however, knocked him totally off guard.

"No, please, _no_!" Colin mumbled, thrashing about in his bed. He looked and sounded as like he was having a terrible nightmare, and Draco's suspicions were confirmed when he screamed in terror a moment later.

"Colin!" Draco exclaimed, rushing to the side of his bed. Colin screamed again, and Draco knelt over him and gripped his shoulders tightly before shaking him. "Colin, wake up!"

Colin gasped and sat up in bed, his entire body shaking and covered in sweat.

"D...Draco?" He stammered. "What are you doing here?"

Draco completely ignored his question, choosing instead to brush his fringe out of his face.

"Are you alright?" The blonde asked sincerely, a rare note of compassion in his voice as he stared worriedly at the wide-eyed, terrified boy.

"Oh my God, Draco," Colin said, his face crumpling as he suddenly buried his face in Draco's shoulder. "It was awful, I... I was at Hogwarts and... and then the Basilisk was there again and..."

"Shhhh," Draco soothed, quieting Colin's frantic words and wrapping his arms around him. "It's alright, I've got you now. There's no Basilisk here, you're perfectly safe."

Draco was surprised when Colin threw his arms around his neck and pulled him close, and even more surprised when he heard a soft sniffle and felt a few tears roll down his bare chest.

"Don't cry, mate, everything's alright. I've got you now and nothing bad can happen to you, you hear me?"

Colin nodded into Draco's shoulder, but kept his head there for a few moments, until he regained control of his voice.

"Thanks, Draco," he said sheepishly, pulling away. "What are you doing in here, anyway? I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No, you didn't wake me," Draco said, gulping as he realized that they were both clad in naught but their boxers. "I... I, er, was already awake."

"Why? Nervous about tomorrow's match?"

"No, it was... Just something else."

"What was it? It had to be pretty important for you to come in here at two in the morning," Colin said, studying Draco's face.

"I suppose you could say that," Draco replied, his throat tightening as he thought about what he was about to say.

"What's bothering you?"

"I want you," Draco blurted before he could stop himself.

"What?" Colin asked, dumbfounded.

"I want you, okay? I want you so bloody badly that just sitting here talking to you, just looking at you is turning me on. I want you so badly that you're all I can think about, all I can focus on, I can't sleep, no matter how hard I try, and it's all because of you. I want you more than I've ever wanted anyone before, and I if I can't have you, I really do think I'm going to explode," Draco said, his last sentence darkening a little.

"You... You... Want me?" Colin stammered, his jaw on the floor.

"More than anything," Draco replied. "I've been having these awful, dirty dreams about you for weeks, and I can't get them out of my head. I woke up from one just a few minutes ago, hard as a rock. I tried to get myself off but... I couldn't. I can't handle it anymore, Colin! I need to touch you, I need to be touched by you, or I'm going to go mad! That's why I came in here, I can't take it anymore."

"I knew," Colin said softly. "I knew you wanted me. You always looked at me like... Like you were hungry. Like you would devour me if I stood still long enough."

"Then why in Merlin's name didn't you say something?"

"I didn't want to distract you from the match! It's the most important match of both of our careers, Draco, and I will not let Potter beat us! We will give Quidditch the champion it deserves, and no one will stand in our way!"

"No one will stand in our way, we will be victorious," Draco agreed. "But I can't compete in a state like this, I won't be able to tell the Snitch from a Bludger, as distracted as I am."

"I'll only make you more distracted!" Colin said, growing agitated as he feared his dream of annihilating Harry Potter was in jeopardy.

"No, you won't! Don't you see, Colin? You're the only solution! I want you... I need you so badly that I won't be able to focus on anything until you let me have you! I want to win this match as much as you do, but I want you more. Tell me Colin, do you want me, too?"

"I'll distract you and I can't do that! I can't, Draco, don't you see that?"

"I asked you a yes or no question, Colin. Do you or do you not want me as badly as I want you?"

Colin paused when their eyes met, his brown eyes showing the conflict that was clearly taking place within. His desire to win and his desire for Draco were definitely doing battle.

"Yes," he finally whispered. "I want you... So much."

"Thank Merlin," Draco said, leaning down to press their lips together, but Colin stopped him.

"No," he said halfheartedly. "We can't. I want you... So badly, but we just can't. You have the match tomorrow and..."

"Shut up," Draco growled. "I have waited so long for this moment, and you are not going to stop me. I am going to kiss you, and you are going to let me, do you understand?"

Colin stared up at him, eyes wide in surprise, then nodded once. Immediately, Draco leaned forward and pressed their lips together. He pulled back slightly before doing it again, but rougher. Stars began dancing behind Draco's closed lids as their lips began moving together in earnest; it felt so much better than he could have ever imagined.

He licked Colin's bottom lip and was pleased when he immediately parted his lips for him. Their tongues began exploring each others mouths as Draco gently pushed Colin back onto the bed, then straddled his legs. Colin reached up and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, pulling him down until their bare chests were pressed together, Draco practically laying on top of Colin on the bed. Their snogging became rougher as Draco slowly lowered his hips to Colin's, both boys moaning against each others lips when their erections slid against each other. Colin pushed his hips up when Draco lifted his, wanting to feel more of the delicious friction that he had just experienced. They began grinding their hips together in earnest as they made out, until Colin pulled away for air.

"Draco," he panted, his hips never slowing their movements. "Please... Take my boxers off... I want you to touch me..."

Draco's stomach flipped, a jolt of pleasure shooting straight to his groin at those words that he'd been longing to hear for such a long time. He obliged, hooking his thumbs in the waistband and pulling them down, then licking his lips hungrily as Colin's stiff cock came into view. He then pulled his own boxers off and tossed them on the floor with Colin's before kissing him again and wrapping his hand firmly around the brunette's member. He stroked once from base to tip, then rubbed the pad of his thumb over the tip, drawing a harsh gasp from Colin's lips.

"Oh, gods," he moaned when Draco did it again. "That feels so good."

Draco didn't reply, choosing instead to speed up his strokes and begin kissing his way down Colin's neck.

"I hope you don't regret this, because I couldn't stop if I wanted to," he said into Colin's neck.

"No... Don't stop," Colin moaned, his hips bucking up into Draco's hand.

"I said I couldn't if I... Oh, Merlin," Draco's sentence was cut short by a gasp and a moan when Colin wrapped his hand around his length and began stroking him with quick, jerky strokes.

Draco's stomach clenched in pleasure when Colin rolled his wrist slightly, the twisting sensation feeling so good on his dick that he couldn't even think straight.

"Draco... I... I'm getting close," Colin moaned, his grip on Draco's member tightening.

Draco didn't reply, he was far closer than he cared to admit. instead, he pulled his hand away and began feeling around on the bed for something.

"What are you doing?" Colin said, his voice a bit higher that usual in his dismay that Draco had stopped.

"Trust me," Draco muttered, grabbing his wand before whispering a lubrication spell. Colin's eyes shot open as he felt the wet, tingly sensation in his arse, then widened even further when he felt Draco's finger pressing against his entrance.

"No one's ever... I mean I'm a... A virgin," he said haltingly.

"Trust me," Draco said again, slowly sliding his finger inside and moving it around a bit.

Colin wriggled around in discomfort, but said nothing as Draco's finger pumped in and out of him slowly. Draco knelt between the Gryffindor's legs and ran his tongue up his length as he added another finger, hoping to distract him from the pain. Colin let out a moan that was half pleasure, half pain as Draco scissored his fingers and began thrusting them into Colin's arse.

Draco took Colin fully into his mouth when he added a third finger, sucking down as he wiggled his fingers around inside of him.

"I can't decide," Colin panted, "if this feels really good, or hurts really badly."

Draco hummed around his cock and continued thrusting three fingers into Colin, searching for the right way to angle his thrusts that would have Colin melting into a puddle on the bed.

"Oh! Oh, gods, that felt good," Colin moaned after a moment, his hands gripping Draco's hair tightly. "Oh, do that again."

Draco obliged, thrusting his fingers back in and hitting the same spot.

"Shit!" Colin exclaimed. "What the bloody hell is that?"

"Prostate," Draco said after removing his fingers and letting Colin slide out of his mouth with a light pop.

"What are you doing? Please, don't stop!" Colin pleaded, grabbing Draco's arm tightly.

"I'm not stopping, I promise you," Draco said seriously, positioning the head of his engorged cock at Colin's entrance. "I want you. All of you."

"What you mean, all of...oh, fuck!" Colin exclaimed as Draco suddenly thrust himself deep inside Colin's tight, slippery channel.

"That is what I mean," Draco said, gripping the sheets tightly as he willed himself not to move just yet, to give Colin time to adjust to his size.

"Get on with it, then," Colin said through gritted teeth.

Satisfied that he wasn't truly going to hurt the skinny boy, Draco pulled back and angled his hips in such a way that when he thrust back in, he hit Colin's prostate dead on. Colin pushed his hips up, trying to force Draco back into him, but Draco stopped him.

"No. Just lie back and relax... Just enjoy it," Draco crooned, his deep voice sending shivers down Colin's spine.

"Fine, then," Colin replied, dragging his thin fingers through Draco's white-blonde chest hair.

Satisfied that Colin would indeed relax, Draco thrust his hips forward once more, tapping his prostate lightly. He gritted his teeth and pulled back before thrusting back in, hitting Colin's prostate a bit harder this time.

"Draco, please... More..." Colin moaned, his hands roaming Draco's back and cupping his arse cheeks.

Draco moved a little bit faster, but only a little bit, settling into a steady rhythm that let him control the angle of his thrusts perfectly.

"I'm not kidding, Draco! I need more..." Colin insisted, reaching up to run his fingers through Draco's hair. Again Draco picked up speed a little bit, but not enough for Colin. "Draco!" Colin exclaimed, growing frustrated. "Faster!"

Draco almost froze, a shock of pleasure running through him at that word that he had so longed to hear in this very situation.

"What?" He asked, his lust-clouded eyes darting up to meet Colin's.

"I said faster," Colin said softly, looking at Draco curiously.

"Say... Say it again," Draco demanded.

"Faster," Colin said tentatively, still looking at him in curiosity.

"So fucking hot," Draco growled, slamming his cock deep into Colin's ass.

"Gods, yes! More... Faster..." Colin moaned, his eyes dropping shut as he seemed to surrender himself fully to Draco.

"So hot," Draco muttered again, doing as Colin asked and picking up speed with each thrust. He was hitting Colin's prostate dead on with every thrust, watching Colin's face as he came unraveled right before his eyes.

"Yes... Right there... Fuck!" Colin exclaimed, his voice rising in pitch and tone with every word. "Faster, Draco! _Faster_!" He screamed, tightening his grip in Draco's hair.

Draco moaned in reply, pistoning into Colin with abandon, gripping the sheets in his hands as he felt his orgasm approaching. It was as though a jack-in-the-box toy had been wound up and was about to spring out of its box; his stomach was so on fire with pleasure that Draco was surprised the bed didn't burst into flames.

"I... I can't, Colin..." he gasped.

"Touch me," Colin replied, his voice strained.

Draco almost came when he said that, but he just barely managed to restrain himself. He wrapped his hand firmly around Colin's erection and began stroking it furiously, all the while pounding into him as hard and fast as he could.

"Oh..." Colin moaned. "Oh shit, Draco..."

"Colin..."

"I... I..." Colin's mouth was frozen in an 'o', his features contorted with pleasure as Draco slammed into him, his rough hand rubbing him feverishly.

"I...ah...coming!" Draco exclaimed, unable to form a coherent or complete sentence in his current state. "Fuck!" He cried, slamming himself bollocks deep into Colin one last time before he could hold back no longer and he exploded. He came hard, harder than he had ever come before in his life, his body shuddering as he spilled his seed deep within Colin's tight passage. Unintelligible strings of expletives were torn from his lips as he continued cumming, white hot stars exploding behind his closed eyelids.

As he finally began to come down from his high, he heard Colin shout something indistinguishable before his hand and stomach were being covered in sticky, hot, glistening ropes of his cum. Draco's strength finally gave out and he collapsed on top of Colin, still trembling with the aftershocks of his orgasm. He could feel their chests being slicked together with Colin's cum and smiled to himself, for the first time in his life totally and completely satisfied.

With a bit of a squelch, he slid out of Colin and rolled off of him, collapsing on the bed next to him. Neither boy spoke for a while, choosing instead to lay there trying to catch their breath.

"That was bloody brilliant," Colin said after a few moments, turning his head to look at Draco.

"Fucking incredible," Draco agreed, shaking his head in disbelief.

Colin bit down on his bottom lip, appearing to think about something before he spoke again.

"Stay with me tonight?" He asked quietly, looking as though he didn't want to hear the answer. Draco smiled, then propped himself up on one arm to lean over Colin.

"You couldn't get rid of me if you wanted to," he said, then leaned down to press his lips against Colin's. After he pulled away, he grabbed Colin's wand and whispered a quick cleaning spell, then crawled under the blankets and opened his arms.

"Come on, then," he said, smiling at Colin, who grinned and practically scrambled under the blankets and into his arms. They both sighed happily as they laid there, Colin's head pillowed on Draco's chest and Draco's arms wrapped tightly around him.

"Goodnight," Draco said softly, kissing the top of Colin's head.

"G'night," Colin said sleepily, nuzzling his head against Draco's chest.

Draco couldn't help but think that he had never been happier in his life, nor could he seem to wipe the stupid smile off of his face.

In fact, the last thought he had before falling into a deep sleep, was that he could really get used to this.

* * *

Draco squeezed his eyes tighter against the sun that was desperately trying to wake him up and rolled onto his side. He was momentarily confused when his arm ran into something solid, the remembered where he was and what he had done. He had finally come clean to Colin, then he'd had the best sex of his life, and then he had stayed the night in Colin's bed.

Draco smiled and wrapped his arm around Colin's bare torso, resting his forehead against the Gryffindor's bony shoulder and still trying to avoid opening his eyes. He opened them against his better judgement when he felt Colin shift next to him and tightened his arm around the only slightly awake boy.

"Morning," Colin mumbled, his hair adorably mussed from sex and sleep.

"Morning," Draco replied, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

"Oh my God... It's the day of the match!" Colin said, sitting straight up in bed with a panicked look on his face, Draco's arm now thrown comically across his lap.

"Oh, lay down," Draco said, pulling him back until he did so. "And stop being so stiff, too. You're like a board."

Colin didn't reply, suddenly finding a spot on the opposite wall very interesting.

"Oh, gods. Don't tell me you're having regrets," Draco said, propping himself up on one elbow to look Colin in the eye.

"I shouldn't have let you... Let you..."

"Fuck you?" Draco asked bluntly.

"Yeah. I shouldn't have let you! Now you're going to be distracted all day and it'll be all my fault! We have the match today, and you absolutely cannot lose. Oh, Merlin, if you lose it'll be all my fault for letting you get distracted!"

"Calm down, Colin!" Draco said, running his palm over Colin's chest. "I'm not distracted. Not in the slightest. In fact, I think I'm more focused than ever before, especially because I was able to sleep last night for the first time in weeks!"

"Really?" Colin asked, his brown eyes searching Draco's silver ones.

"Really. Now would you lie back and let me fucking cuddle you before you drag me out of bed?"

Colin laughed.

"Fine, then," he agreed, so Draco laid back down and used Colin's chest as a pillow, wrapping his arm around his torso once more.

"You don't regret it, do you?" Draco asked softly after a few minutes of silence.

"No," Colin replied immediately. "I could never regret that, it was incredible. I regret risking your concentration, but I could never regret being with you like that."

Draco smiled.

"That's good enough for me," he said. "Now... Wanna make me breakfast?"

Colin rolled his eyes at Draco's childishly excited expression.

"Yes, of course I want to make you breakfast. But since you're awake, you have to help, for once. Come on, get your lazy arse out of bed."

Draco just grinned, then kissed him before sliding out of bed, pulling Colin along with him.

* * *

"The Keeper makes another spectacular save, right as the Seekers really tie into it for that snitch! Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, battling it out for the championship. Who will take home the prize?" The commentator bellowed. "Potter is in the lead... Now Malfoy... The former-Slytherin's team is down by twenty-five, but if he catches the Snitch it doesn't matter! Malfoy pulls ahead, giving Potter a run for his Galleons, here! Potter clearly the crowd favorite, but that's to be expected, and... Oh my God! I don't believe it! Draco Malfoy has caught the Snitch! The game is over, they win! The Falmouth Falcons win the championship! Draco Malfoy is officially the greatest Seeker in all of England!"

Draco grinned as he soared around the Quidditch pitch, Snitch held tightly in his triumphantly raised fist, a thunderous collection of cheering and booing coming from the excited crowd. After seeing Colin run onto the pitch, Draco quickly made his way to the perfectly manicured grass and hopped off his broom.

"I knew you could do it!" Colin shouted over the noise of the crowd. "That was bloody fantastic!"

"I couldn't have done it without you!" Draco yelled back, pulling his Lodger into a one armed hug. "Well, maybe I could have, but I wouldn't have looked quite as good doing it."

Colin laughed and punched Draco in the arm.

"Like hell you could have! You would have... Oh shit," Colin stopped abruptly, the happiness leaving his face as he froze in surprise. "Oh... Oh, _shit_!"

"Colin? Colin, what's wrong?"

Colin shook his head, his mouth agape as he gulped in air like a fish that had been pulled out of the water.

"Behind... Behind you," Colin gasped, pointing over Draco's shoulder, his hand shaking like a leaf in a tornado.

Draco spun around to see a very annoyed looking Harry Potter marching toward them, broom still in hand, though mercifully without his two usual sidekicks or his horrendously annoying wife.

He did remember, though, that the last time Colin had spoken to Harry had been that night he confessed his love and Harry sent him away. Colin had done a very good job of avoiding him after that.

"Creevey. Malfoy," Harry said as he approached them, nodding at each of them in turn. Colin made a strangled noise in return, looking for everything in the world like he wanted to crawl on a hole and die.

"Potter," Draco replied, his voice tight as he returned Harry's nod curtly.

"Good match, Malfoy. Never thought I'd live to see the day the Falcons beat Puddlemere. I reckon we'll have to work harder next year so I can have my title back," Harry said, not looking at all happy as he laughed at his own joke.

"I'm sorry, your title? The title of best Seeker in England? The title that belongs to me?" Draco said incredulously, drawing himself up to his full height.

"Yeah, the title that should be mine! I played harder than anyone this year, I trained my arse off every day..."

"Oh, did you, now? Because if that's how hard you worked then you wasted your time. I beat you, Potter. I'm the best Seeker in all of England, and I look damn good... Unlike you. You look old, Potter," Draco shot back, ending his sentence with a sneer.

"Fuck you, you look like the same little ferret princess as always, Malfoy. And you," Harry said, turning his attention to Colin. "You still look like the same squirming child you were when I left Hogwarts."

"When you left Hogwarts to go save the world and blah, blah, blah," Draco said, rolling his eyes. "Save it Potter. You're no better than anyone else, we all did our parts in the war. Difference is, you've fallen bloody in love with yourself, haven't you? You're in love with your own legend, and you just can't seem to move on, can you? I'll bet you're still hanging around with Weasel and the Mudblood too, huh?"

Harry clenched his fists together tightly.

"Don't call Hermione that!"

"And you're married to the Weaslette, too! I mustn't forget how terribly stupid you are," Draco continued on, his voice rising in pitch as he grew angrier and angrier.

"Don't you dare talk about my wife!" Harry shouted.

"Don't you dare call my boyfriend a child!" Draco shouted back.

Colin shook his head, trying to mask his surprise at Draco's referring to him as his boyfriend. As daft as the slip may have been, however, it seemed to give Colin the strength he needed.

"I'm not a child anymore, Potter," Colin sneered, standing up straight. "I know things now, you see. Things I didn't know before. Things you don't want _anyone_to know about."

"Everyone knows things about me, I'm Harry Potter," Harry said, waving his hand as though dismissing Colin.

"Oh, your wife knows that you're a lying, cheating bastard, then?" Colin spat, glaring at the Golden Boy.

"I... You... What?" Harry spluttered, his face turning a shade of red that could rival a Weasley's hair, Draco was pleased to note.

"You are a lying, cheating bastard, Potter. You've been cheating on your wife with Luna Lovegood, I know you have," Colin said, a dark look on his face.

"You can't prove anything," Potter spat.

"Like hell I can't. I'm a photographer, Potter, I have pictures. That's right, I have pictures of you two together. That's what you get for running around Diagon Alley like you own the whole damn world," Colin said.

"You... You can't tell anyone..." Harry said, looking suddenlyterrified.

Colin laughed at him.

"I can't tell anyone? Really? Please, I can tell anyone I damn well please. Who the hell is going to stop me, you?"

"I... Maybe..."

"You can't stop me, Potter. I'll make those pictures public if I damn well please, and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"This... This is exactly why I turned you down, Colin! Because I knew you were trouble! You're more like a Slytherin than a Gryffindor, always scheming and manipulating, you belong with him! I never could have loved you, I could barely even stand you. You damned poufters can just stay the fuck away from me," Harry said, growing angry again.

Draco watched in open-mouthed amazement as Colin pulled back his arm and punched Harry across the face as hard as he possibly could, knocking the dark-haired boy flat on the ground.

"Fuck you, you bastard," Colin spat. "Let's go, Draco."

Colin turned on his heel and marched away, grabbing Draco's hand as he went and dragging him along.

"Where are we going?" Draco asked, his voice filled with awe and no small amount of arousal.

"Home," Colin growled, then spun on the spot and apparated right onto the doorstep of Malfoy Manor.

"Thank Merlin," Draco said, throwing his broomstick on the ground, grabbing Colin by his robes, and crushing his lips to Colin's. "That was so fucking hot, the way you handled him," Draco said when he pulled away, looking away from him long just long enough to open the front door and drag Colin into the living room.

"Did you mean it? When you called me your boyfriend?" Colin asked, his fury gone and his typical, sweet demeanor back in place.

"I... Er... Yeah, I did. I really wanted to talk to you about that, actually. I know that since I won the championship you're technically no longer my trainer but... I don't want you to leave. I mean, I can't make you stay, but just because you're no longer my Lodger doesn't mean you have to move out. I like having you here, and I'd really like it if you stayed. Of course, it's up to you, I can't make you do anything, but..."

"Oh, shut up, Draco!" Colin said, laughing at Draco's ramblings. "Are you asking me to move in officially, and not as your Lodger?"

"Yeah, I suppose that's what I'm trying to do."

"Then absolutely yes."

Draco grinned, pulling Colin in for another kiss.

"Oh, and yes, I'll be your boyfriend as well," Colin added, a touch of humor to his voice. "And I'm sending the pictures of Potter and Lovegood to the Prophet tomorrow."

"You will? You are? Oh my God... I think I might love you," Draco blurted out before thinking.

"Good, because I just might love you, too."

Draco just grinned like an idiot, then tackled Colin onto the sofa where they began snogging roughly and removing each others clothing as quickly as possible.

They might have been two messed up blokes, but they were happy.


End file.
